


Тысячу дней без тебя (за один с тобой)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Café, Creepy Quentin Beck, Flirting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Моя смена заканчивается в девять, — приятно улыбнулся юноша, и даже в приглушённом тёплом свете было заметно, как зарумянились его чистые светлые скулы.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Если бы музыку можно было почувствовать через запахи, то самая изысканная классическая симфония обладала бы ароматом свежесваренного кофе со сливками, корицей, мускатным орехом и ноткой ванили. Именно такой запах сейчас царил в уютной кофейне на окраине города. Приглушённое освещение светильников в охровых плафонах и плавная ненавязчивая мелодия, льющаяся из миниатюрных настенных колонок, создавали атмосферу умиротворяющего, почти усыпляющего домашнего комфорта, который вкупе с бодрящим действием кофейных напитков создавал парадоксально гармоничное противоречие.

Квентин Бек входил в число тех людей, которые не представляют себе жизни без кофе, и не упускал случая отведать его каждый раз в новом месте. Вот и сегодня, проезжая вечером по району города, в котором бывал, может быть, всего несколько раз в жизни, он зацепился взглядом за приветливый баннер с антропоморфной чашечкой кофе, приглашающей посетить недавно открывшееся кафе, и не преминул туда заглянуть.

Кофе здесь, как оказалось, подавали просто замечательный. Не первоклассный, по личному мнению Квентина, но выше среднего так точно.

Десять из двадцати круглых деревянных столиков занимали главным образом романтические или семейные пары разных возрастов: от смешливой группки студентов, до степенной седовласой четы у самого окна. Но внимательный наблюдатель — патологический перфекционист, если уж на то пошло — мог бы заметить, что из общей картины выделялся один человек, занимавший свой столик единолично, а именно привлекательный темноволосый мужчина средних лет, в иссиня-чёрном деловом костюме, с ухоженной тёмной бородой, ещё больше подчёркивавшей его мужественную внешность. Сторонний наблюдатель мог бы резонно, пускай и ошибочно предположить, что человек с подобными внешними данными — наверняка фотомодель или актёр. Однако ещё одно наблюдение об этом человеке можно было сделать абсолютно точно: как минимум последние десять минут его вниманием владел отнюдь не восхитительный двойной эспрессо с корицей, мускатным орехом и палочкой ванили.

Пасмурно-голубые глаза под соболиными бровями с очевидным интересом следили за передвижениями одного из официантов — юркого симпатичного парнишки лет двадцати двух, кареглазого, с короткими, слегка вьющимися каштановыми волосами.

Народу в кафе было немало, так что персоналу работы хватало, однако этот парнишка то и дело украдкой поглядывал в сторону одиноко сидящего посетителя, которого обслужил около десяти минут назад. Этот мужчина зацепил его буквально с первого взгляда, причём не только красотой и обходительностью, но и необъяснимым магнетизмом, и взглядом, под которым ты неожиданно ощущал себя самым важным и нужным, самым достойным внимания человеком на свете. Юноша как мог отрезвлял себя мыслью, что скорее всего он просто выдаёт желаемое за действительное, ведь этот мужчина действительно очень ему приглянулся.

И однако же когда ещё минут через пять мужчина перехватил его взгляд и с обаятельной улыбкой поднял вверх прижатые друг к другу указательный и средний пальцы — жест, хорошо известный барменам и не только — молодой человек, прекрасно понявший желание клиента повторить заказ, всё равно не упустил шанса вновь подойти к этому совершенству во плоти на максимально приемлемое расстояние.

Не без труда сдерживая взволнованную улыбку, которая под внимательным взглядом мужчины настойчиво тянула его за уголки губ, юноша приблизился к его столику, едва не касаясь бедром края столешницы.

— Желаете сделать новый заказ, сэр? — невинно поинтересовался он, демонстративно раскрывая блокнотик.

— Повторить предыдущий, в тех же пропорциях, если возможно, — с вежливой улыбкой произнёс мужчина своим бархатным, умопомрачительным голосом, который бы слушать и слушать, часами, закрыв глаза. — И передаю мой комплимент бариста, — добавил он с добрыми смешинками в уголках век. Роль «бариста» этого кафе главным образом исполняла добротная кофемашина, и это не скрывалось, однако Квентин видел, кто наливал кофе в его чашку, добавлял сливки и молочную пенку, корицу, мускатный орех и палочку ванили.

Юноша чуть зарделся и под этим магнетическим тёмно-голубым взглядом смог только кивнуть. Казалось, температура в кафе поднялась градусов на пять.

— Ч-через две минуты, сэр, — парнишка онемевшими пальцами сунул блокнотик в карман форменного фартука. Разволновался, как влюблённая школьница, честное слово.

— Ожидание того стоит, — обворожительно улыбнулся мужчина. — К тому же мне нравится это место и то, что может предложить его персонал, — произнёс он с весьма явным подтекстом, но тут никто не возражал.

— Моя смена заканчивается в девять, — приятно улыбнулся юноша, и даже в приглушённом тёплом свете было заметно, как зарумянились его чистые светлые скулы. И вдруг в оленьих глазах промелькнула тревога. — Конечно, если, я правильно понял…

Однако мужчине хватило лишь одной томной полуулыбки и долгого взгляда из-под тёмных ресниц, чтобы полностью его успокоить.  
— Был бы рад продолжить в более приватной обстановке.

Оставшиеся полчаса до конца своей смены юноша, казалось, порхал по залу меж столиками, не чувствуя пола под ногами. Он как мог сдерживался, стараясь не пялиться на мужчину, чтобы не выдать себя совсем уж с потрохами, а потому упустил момент, когда тот исчез, оставив аккуратно поставленную на блюдце пустую чашку рядом с чекбуком, в котором, помимо оплаты по счёту, оказались щедрые чаевые.

Окрылённый настрой как рукой сняло, и парень удручённо вздохнул. Ему хватило самомнения полагать, что симпатия была одинаково сильной с обеих сторон, но очевидно, он себя переоценил. Или, может, этот человек изначально не собирался его дожидаться. Кто знает, быть может, он из того типа мужчин, которым нравится развлекаться мимолётным, ничего не обещающим флиртом с незнакомцами.

Его бывший оказался как раз из таких. Недавний разрыв всё ещё сидел комком горькой обиды в груди, однако с появлением в кафе этого греческого божества в человеческом обличье все негативные чувства напрочь вылетели из головы, уступив место симпатии, кокетству и предвкушаемой возможности развеяться с восхитительным мужчиной.

Но увы, счастье оказалось недолгим.

Молодой человек вздохнул, и вернулся в действительность, с тенью удивления обнаружив себя перед собственным шкафчиком в раздевалке для персонала, а за спиной уже раздавались прощальные оклики расходящихся по домам коллег. За своими мыслями он и не заметил, как подошёл конец рабочей смены. Последним всегда уходил и закрывал кафе управляющий, так что задерживаться не стоило.

Быстро переодевшись из униформы в свою повседневную одежду и закинув рабочую белую рубашку в лёгкую наплечную сумку, чтобы постирать её дома, парнишка поспешил на выход.

Выйдя через служебный выход в переулок между домами, он остановился на небольшом крылечке, запрокинул голову к иссиня-черному небу и выдохнул через рот облачко молочного пара. В это время года темнело рано да и холодало тоже, а на нём была всего-то лёгкая ветровка. Ещё неделю назад стоило бы уже поддевать что-то потеплее, однако этим вечером ему, наверное, было бы всё равно, даже выйди он вовсе без куртки. Неоправдавшиеся наивные надежды разбередили нежелательные воспоминания о времени, когда он был ещё наивнее, чем теперь, и избавиться вновь от того, чему вроде бы уже давно полагалось отболеть, оказалось не так просто.

Можно было бы свернуть по переулку направо, выйти на авеню и там поймать такси, чтобы уже через несколько минут оказаться дома, но что-то в нём протестовало против мысли о скором возвращении. Быть может потому, что некоторую долю сегодняшнего вечера он был настроен вовсе не ночевать сегодня дома, кто знает.

Блеклый фонарь над головой пару раз отрывисто мигнул, но юноша этого даже не заметил, заткнув руки в карманы ветровки и свернув по узкому переулку налево. В конце концов ему не так уж и далеко дойти пешком.

Погружённый в себя, рассеяно глядящий под ноги, парнишка не сразу заметил, как впереди него от стены многоэтажки отделился высокий тёмный силуэт. Молодой человек увидел его лишь тогда, когда между ними оставалось не больше трёх метров.

— О, а вот и ты, — с искренним изумлением обронил юноша, и на лице против его воли расцвело, наверное, совершенно идиотское выражение. — А я уж было решил, что ты передумал… — к концу фразы улыбка медленно сползла с лица парня, кокетливая радость в карих глазах сменилась замешательством, а затем и тревогой, потому как мужчина надвигался на него с пустым, как пластиковая маска, лицом и остекленевшими глазами, ставшими кромешно-чёрными из-за размера зрачков. Юноша невольно попятился на шаг, а в следующую секунду болезненно вскрикнул от силы, с которой его ударило о кирпичную стену спиной и затылком, но крик этот был задавлен практически на корню двумя сильными руками в чёрных кожаных перчатках, сомкнувшимися на стройной незащищённой шее.

В первый миг парень в буквальном смысле оцепенел, шокированно распахнув глаза и уставившись в красивое, но лишённое всякого выражения — точно искусственное — лицо, внезапно оказавшееся так близко. В следующую секунду его охватила натуральная паника — плохая спутница инстинкту самосохранения — и парень забился попавшейся в силки птицей, беспорядочно брыкаясь ногами, молотя руками и безуспешно пытаясь отодрать от своего горла чужие руки, которые душили его с ужасающей, попросту нечеловеческой силой. От прекратившегося поступления кислорода лёгкие жгло огнём, силы на борьбу иссякали стремительно, как кровь из пробитой аорты, на глаза навернулись горючие слёзы, голову неодолимо окутывало туманом близкой потери сознания, и во взгляде широко раскрытых влажных глаз, помимо непонимания и смертельного ужаса отчётливо читался немой вопрос: _**ЗА ЧТО?**_

_…О, милый, абсолютно ни за что. Тебе просто не повезло. Не повезло с решением сэкономить на такси, не повезло пойти домой этим путём, через этот переулок. Не повезло родиться с такой внешностью и с такими глазами…_

Сопротивление и попытки вырваться становились всё слабее, изящные пальцы юноши беспомощно соскальзывали по чёрному драпу рукавов чужого пальто, скрип кожаных перчаток звучал всё менее отчётливо, как и жуткие хрипы задыхающегося парня. И в невидяще распахнутых глазах, что так очаровали его с первой минуты, сейчас, точно за стеклянной ширмой, бесновалось лихорадочное, кровавое ликование осатаневшего дикого зверя, который более не убивает ради пропитания — лишь ради насыщения этой лютой, эйфорической, неутолимой жажды, сжирающей его сознание и плоть. И достаточно было лишь мельком посмотреть в глаза этому нечеловеческому, противоестественному безумию, словно в глаза мифической Медузы Горгоны, чтобы разом лишиться остатков душевных и физических сил.

Руки юноши окончательно соскользнули с чужих предплечий и беспомощно повисли, как две мокрые плети. Искажённое в страхе и мучении милое лицо с прилипшими ко взмокшему лбу колечками волос медленно принимало безучастное выражение, и лишь оленьи глаза с влажными подёргивающимися зрачками до последнего пытались сохранить восприятие этого мира, пока отяжелевшие веки не навалились на них, скрывая из виду почти полностью. Из губы, прокушенной и лопнувшей в пылу бесплодной борьбы, лениво сочилась тёмная до черноты кровь, придавая угасанию совсем юной жизни какого-то готического очарования.

Обмякшее тело парня стало медленно сползать по грязной кирпичной стене, и Квентин осторожно, чуть ли не с нежностью опустил мёртвого паренька на асфальт. Выражение озверелого, горячечного экстаза у него на лице постепенно исчезало, сменяясь опустошающей болью и скорбью. Он поднёс мелко дрожащую, внезапно потяжелевшую на несколько тонн руку к совсем ещё юному, прекрасному даже в смерти лицу юноши и навсегда закрыл ему глаза. Мужчина стоял перед покойником на коленях и чувствовал, как его окутывает свинцовый кокон тошнотворного ужаса и разрушительного горя.

Где-то на соседней улице тягостно и пронзительно завыла собака.

***

Сонную тишину просторной, но уютной квартиры в спокойном районе за центром города нарушило негромкое скребление ключа в дверном замке, после чего тяжёлая входная дверь практически бесшумно раскрыла объятия для высокой тёмной фигуры, практически не имевшей отличительных черт во мраке неосвещённого подъезда. Квентин тихо затворил за собой дверь, машинальным движением повесил ключи на крючок, стянул пальто, даже не запомнив, куда его потом дел. По-варварски — носком за пятку — стянул дорогие ботинки, и прошёл через тёмный коридор, следуя, как мотылёк, на маленький островок тёплого света в гостиной.

Источником освещения оказался всего лишь миниатюрный светильник, больше похожий на детский ночник, стоявший на стеклянном журнальном столике рядом с исписанной конспектами пухлой тетрадью и раскрытым учебником по судмедэкспертизе. В гостиной, как и в остальной квартире, царила абсолютная тишина, не считая совсем тихого звука мирного дыхания.

Питер безмятежно спал, растянувшись на софе во весь рост, закинув одну руку за голову, а вторую умостив на обнажённом животе, видневшемся в промежутке между резинкой пижамных штанов с котятами и задравшимся подолом мягкой светлой футболки. Миловидное лицо было полностью расслабленно, и сновидения, если они в этот момент имели место, ни капли не омрачали отдых юноши.

Мужчина приблизился к софе совершенно бесшумно, как дикий хищник в высокой траве, и остановился вплотную к краю, зависнув на спящим парнишкой неподвижной чёрной тенью. Питер вдруг ни с того ни с сего вздрогнул во сне, точно кто-то крикнул ему на ухо, и раскрыл расфокусированные со сна глаза, лишь через несколько мгновений окончательно вернувшись из сонного царства в мир бодрствующих.

— Хэй, привет, — расплылся он в улыбке и сладко потянулся. — Извини, я задремал, тебя так долго не было… — под конец фразы сонная нега окончательно схлынула с лица юноши, поскольку мужчина так и продолжал возвышаться над ним неподвижным изваянием с безжизненным лицом и невидящим взглядом покойника. Питер сел, скинув ноги с софы, стащил кожаную перчатку с безвольно висящей руки, оказавшейся просто ледяной, и сжал её в своих тёплых ладошках, чуть растирая. — Квентин, эй, — Питер коротко прижался губами к тыльной стороне его ладони, прямо над костяшками, не отрывая глаз от посеревшего безжизненного лица. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

И тогда в лице Квентина произошло неуловимое изменение, словно кто-то нажал кнопку запуска робота, так похожего на человека. В тёмно-голубых глазах зародился потусторонний блеск, и лицо иссушённого горем, эмоционально мёртвого человека приобрело выражение дикой, необузданной радости, отравленной этим безумным лихорадочным выражением в глазах, чью небесную радужку полностью пожрала чернота. Сильные руки с красивыми пальцами потянулись к шее юноши, ласкающе-медленно проведя грубоватыми подушечками пальцев по нежной светлой коже в редких родинках, очертили выступающий кадык, на несколько секунд слегка прижали яремные вены с обеих сторон, после чего образовали кольцо вокруг доверчиво подставленного горла.

Питер глядел на него своими мягкими карими глазами, в которых не было и тени страха, и даже не думал что-то предпринять. Эти глаза говорили без слов: _«Делай со мной всё, что захочешь, я весь твой. Только твой. Что бы ты ни задумал, я не стану сопротивляться»._

Сильные пальцы на горле Питера било мелкой дрожью, словно бы от колоссального мышечного перенапряжения, хотя в действительности они сжимали шею юноши настолько, что не ограничивали его дыхание даже чуть-чуть. В какой-то миг что-то в Квентине переломилось, и он рухнул на колени к его ногам, и теперь уже Питер во все глаза таращился на него сверху вниз. Руки, трясшиеся в мелкой судороге, точно от микроразрядов тока, легли на юношеские голени с такой опасливостью, будто Квентин верил, что Питер может сгинуть от одного только неосторожного прикосновения, как скульптура из пепла.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я НИКОГДА тебя не обижу… — лихорадочно зашептал Квентин, вглядываясь в его лицо отчаянно-преданным взглядом собаки, чью всеобъемлющую любовь и доверие не пошатнут даже ежедневные порции ударов тяжёлого сапога.

— Я знаю… Боже мой, Квентин, ну конечно же я это знаю! — Питер не мог выносить такого его взгляда, никогда не мог. Нечеловеческая боль и отчаяние родного человека резали его без ножа.

— Я так тебя люблю, ты не представляешь.

Питера его неожиданная буря эмоций, ощущаемая на физическом уровне, оглушила настолько, что он не смог даже ответить, лишь обнимал нежными пальцами его голову, поглаживая подушечками пальцев вдоль линии роста волос и возле ушей. Он медленно скользил взглядом по лицу Квентина, пока не остановился на чём-то в районе левой щеки и задержался на этом какую-то долю секунды. А потом поднёс указательный палец к своему рту и медленно облизал подушечку, чтобы затем потереть то место на щеке Квентина, которое привлекло его внимание. Бурая капелька засохшей крови исчезла без следа. Их взгляды встретились, и Питер спросил с ничего не выражающим лицом:

— Ты был осторожен? Ты же всегда осторожен, правда? Ради меня.

Квентин медленно кивнул, не отводя от него глаз, и Питер подался вперёд, запечатав его губы обжигающим поцелуем. Мужчина застыл, но лишь на секунду, а уже в следующий момент схватил его за бёдра и рванул вниз, сначала на себя, потом повалил на ворсистый ковёр, бережно придержав рукой под затылок. Питер сцепил руки на его шее, притягивая ещё ближе к себе, не разрывая поцелуя, который становился всё более голодным, почти остервенелым, больше похожим на схватку двух диких зверей. Квентин опирался на один локоть возле его головы, свободной рукой умудряясь гладить и ласкать его одновременно везде — _грудь, шею, живот, бёдра_ — в то время как Питер уже драл на нём рубашку, оторванные пуговицы от которой разлетались по сторонам, как пули, но это сейчас волновало их меньше всего на свете — ничто для них сейчас не существовало, кроме друг друга и испепеляющего их больного огня. Их кожа кипела и плавилась, их отравленная плоть слезала с костей, их души взрывались на миллиарды частиц, чтобы собраться заново, но уже в единое целое.

И в тёмных глазах Питера, поблескивающих двумя сверхновыми почти в полной темноте, Квентину действительно мерещились всполохи пламени. В глазах любимого он видел отражение собственного безумия.


	2. Chapter 2

Трудные времена случаются у всех, это бесспорно, и они вдвоём не исключение. Мысленно Питер именно так это и назвал — "трудное время". Время, когда в воздухе их квартиры повисал пряно-сладковатый аромат сумасшествия, время, когда нити их судеб натягивались до опасного предела, время, когда идиллия их семейной жизни внезапно становилась хрупче крыла бабочки, когда всего одно неверное движение, всего один неудачный порыв ветра — и им конец.

Словом, трудные времена случались: один или два раза в год, как подметил Питер за пять лет совместной жизни плюс несколько месяцев, предшествовавших её началу, притом что с самой первой встречи их так нестерпимо поташило друг к другу, что в мыслях они оба готовы были съехаться уже через неделю после знакомства. И это не только взаимное притяжение, завязанное на неиссякаемом интересе, сумасшедшей химии и крышесносном сексе — это нечто более глубинное, тёмное, с садистским наслаждением выворачивающее наизнанку. Квентин Бек с первого взгляда понял, что хочет убить Питера Паркера. И почти так же быстро понял, что лучше живьём срежет с себя кожу, чем сделает это. Питер Паркер с самого начала их знакомства понял, что никто не сможет любить его сильнее, чем тот, кто непрестанно, изо дня в день наступал на горло собственной жажде его крови.

Квентин был опасен по самой своей сути, но тем паче потому, что суть эта умело таилась за внешней привлекательностью, мощнейшим природным обаянием, и непреодолимым, каким-то животным магнетизмом. Тем не менее Питер каким-то образом сразу разглядел в нём искру безумия, но что куда как безумнее, так это то, что его это прозрение не отпугнуло, ни сразу, ни после. Он с самого начала разглядел волка в собачьей шкуре, но не сбежал куда глаза глядят. Квентин не мог изменить свою природу, но Питер, пускай никогда не сумел бы по-настоящему прочувствовать то, что являло собой безумие, которое Квентин Бек нёс в себе всю свою сознательную жизнь, всё равно остался с ним.

Не это ли настоящее безумие?..


End file.
